1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an improvement in an electronic cash register which has a price-look-up (PLU) registration function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic cash register has been developed, wherein unit cost information is preset for respective commodities, and the thus stored unit cost information is read out when a department key or a PLU key is actuated in the registration operation so as to automatically conduct the registration operation.
There is a possibility that a plurality of predetermined commodities are ordered or purchased at a same time. In a restaurant, a set menu is provided, which serves a set of articles, for example, beef steak, salad, rice and coffee when the set menu is ordered. In the conventional electronic cash register, the operator must register the articles one by one through the use of the PLU key or the department key even though the predetermined articles are purchased at a same time. The registration operation will become easy if the set of articles are automatically registered when one specific key is actuated.